Im a survivor
by My freedom My speech
Summary: Is Jasper truly what they make him out to be or can even Alice not see to the depths of his soul? Next instalment in my mini series! this ones from Jasper's point of view I hope you like it! Please R R also PM me characters you would like to hear from! Reader beware: contains mild language!


I'm a survivor!

Jasper throughout is slightly (extremely) occ but I tried to keep true to themes of the film/book none of the characters are mine and neither is the franchise all rights go to Stephanie Meyer….Damn

And all song references are not intended to infringe copyright or offend.

Thanks' to my amazing beta Kira for putting up with my insecurities! Luv you so much!

Love Bilbo XXX

**After so long why do they still view me as an outcast? I am quite yes but I always was this way it does not mean I am any less than them I merely operate at a quieter volume. I still lead with power much as I did in life now though I can't find the time anymore to be who I am yes I am the loving man she believes I am but. Being the way she is Alice believes she is right about all things that she may encounter, and no matter how much I love her this is simply not true. Alice bless her still believes that Edward is the all-powerful mind reader who could implode our minds with his all mighty power….**

**Yes…..because he is such a great creature that he still hasn't figured out that he and Bella do belong together so hell bent is he on her living a normal life, which yes I agree would be best for her but the idea of him staying with her when she becomes elderly is not only incredibly weird but also super gross I mean. SUPER GROSS. I guess being forever young has kind of made the thought of getting old a disturbing concept to me I mean it is natural and all but I am anything but natural now, so I will excuse myself from this anyway its take's me long enough to get ready to go out now if I was getting older I'd become a recluse because I would hate it so much.**

**Of course I was nothing like this during life because then I had no concept of "my look" as it would be referred to but that was when my life was only going to last as long as a Texan winter, but after Maria created me I began to notice the way I look and the way I dressed affected my mood so much which is why I'm proud that in the beginning while Maria was off on her power trip I had both Lucy and Nettie to help me keep looking at my best. Even during the height of the war I would not stand to have a hair out of place, so it truly hurt me when they had to go but life goes on. This is why I'm lucky that Alice also has a good style sense and does not make me wear one set of clothes more than once for I truly loath the act of it.**

**But my skills as a soldier are legendary which means that when Victoria came back to claim her revenge after James's death and bought with her an army of new born vampires, well who was called upon but little old me to teach the Cullen's to fight. It wasn't hard they are all ready and willing to learn the werewolves more of a challenge though, as to say that were less pleased to take instruction from me would be an understatement. I biggest problem I could not focus of course I was ready to fight but at the same time, I had not been left alone for so long I was desperate to have my own time. To just be me! **

**It was at the point Alice jumped for me that the song began in my head a gentle hum at first until it became a full crescendo of song….."Cause im a survivor im gonna make it!" damn…..Destiny's Child why now! That is the only reason Alice is able to beat me but I am not a sore loser and the session will be over soon enough so I can have some me time at last.**

***Time skip thing-What do you call these?***

**It's dark out now time to let the beast free! So I turn all the lights out…light the candles, and turn on the stereo. Full volume because no one's here to stop me. **

"**WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"**

**Blasts out the speakers I let the robe fall from my shoulders it pools at my feet leaving me in a pair of white skinny jeans with a white leotard tucked in the front, Im barefoot as I always wish to be. My hair's slicked back, as I sing my heart out along with Freddie (Mercury) I'm lost in my own world until…**

**It's the thud I hear that startles me not the shriek but I never knew a vampire could do that.**

**Emmet fainted.**


End file.
